Oddrun Schmetterling
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = | Pre-StreamApp = | SpecialsApp = | C1App = true | C2App =true | Name = Oddrun Schmetterling | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = | Class = Warlock | Age = 24 | Alignment = Chaotic Good | Languages = Common Fey | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = | Family = | Connections = Magnificent Bastards | Profession = Adventurer | StatsRef = | Level = 4 | HP =29 | AC =14 | DC =14 | Str =8 | Dex =16 | Con =10 | Int =17 | Wis =12 | Cha =19 | FanArt = |C3App = true}}Oddrun Schmetterling is a Gnome Warlock and founding member of the Magnificent Bastards. She is played by Sarah Booth. Description Appearance Oddrun’s skin is a deep tan which offsets her sparkling dark green eyes. They glimmer with the excitement of exploring the new world full of creatures, adventures, and purpose. With long and loose double braids of umber, Oddrun has intertwined her hair with dried flowers and plants beginning from behind her pointed ears to down her shoulders to be used for magical purposes at a moment’s notice. Her short stature of only 3’7” stands tall and proud as she shows off her dark red leather armor that covers a green and blue dress. Her burlap and leather backpack is almost as large as she is, while only carrying her favorite books and adventuring gear, while her small purposeful daggers are hilted on her hip, placed next to a few other baggies tied to the belt. She wears many small trinkets about her wrists and neck as gifts from friends she left behind in the woods when she began her journey and followed the calling to a higher purpose than herself or her village. Personality Headstrong, independent, impulsive, charismatic and witty. Oddrun is very knowledgeable because of her early life as a bookworm most of her life until she felt a natural calling towards magic and worked her way into becoming a warlock. Biography Background Oddrun lived up to her name. When it came time for her first naming, her parents thought it apt to name their energetic but strange child after her two most noticeable traits: An odd little runner. Like an ill-timed curse, her oddness did not decrease as she grew. In fact, as the years gained on her, so did her knack for finding the strangeness of the world and embracing it. Perhaps this is why Oddrun always found solace in books. During her schooling she poured over tomes that others found to be dusty and useless, devouring the information held between the aged flaps of leather. She grew older and eventually her schooling ended, but for Oddrun this was only an excuse to learn more. She began to speak with wise elders of the village and seek out forgotten lore that had long since passed its usefulness. Because, in the stillness of her days cuddled into her favorite reading nook, Oddrun has noticed a change. It had begun as a small thing, hardly noticeable except to someone who made their life between the pages of a book. But gradually it had grown, a change in magik. It was evident in the way the wind blew, the time it took to warm a kettle or the slowness of the Elders who used enchanted canes to walk. It was not a great change, but a consistent one. Oddrun told her Mother, her Father, and every Elder she could of the Change and all dismissed it as the flights of fancy of a young girl who read too many books. But Oddrun knew. Oddrun began to seek out texts that were more than lore. Books of ancient Magiks that were trusted to the Gnomish villages at the end of the War of Rock and Tree. She would sneak out of her room at dusk and into the Secret Libraries of the Elders to read the Tomes that they warned her against. It was there that Oddrun found the Book of Sharira. The Book of Sharira was written in a strange language that Oddrun did not understand. It seemed to be the language of the Fey, but older, angrier, and far more dangerous. Oddrun was transfixed and inspired. She spent months using her knowledge of elvish script to sound out each word, unsure of what she was reading. She was inspired one day and realized that one paragraph was a list of ingredients, another the design for a summoning circle. Oddrun sought out the components for the spell, and under the light of the twin full moons, she began the spell. The lights danced around her, darkness enveloping her while somehow maintaining their place in the world. From the center of a circle rolled a black and purple mist, and from the mist rose a beautiful woman, skin the color of lilac and eyes the color of rubies. Two elegant horns sat atop her head, and her form was lightly clothed in a transparent gown of emerald. She smiled at the gnome and her teeth with perfectly white against her maroon lips, but filed to a point. She lazily outstretched a hand to the gnome, each digit extending into a vicious claw, manicured but menacing. She spoke Oddrun's name, and the gnome was frightened by the visage of the creature. But she spoke in calm tones and begged the young Oddrun not to be afraid. She told her that she had been sent by the Gods of Old to answer the child's prayer. Oddrun was correct. A disturbance was shaking the world of Magik and the Gods were in need of a champion to write the wrong. The creature claimed her name was Shirara, and she was being allowed by the gods to share a fraction of her power with the young gnome girl if she would accept. Now no longer afraid, but validated in her belief that magik was in peril, Oddrun accepted. Sharira bade her to touch her hand so Oddrun could share in her power. Oddrun did as she was asked and where she touched the claw of Sharira, a single drop of blood appeared on the gnome's finger. As Oddrun looked into the red droplet, her vision went black. The last thing she saw was the smiling teeth of Sharira. When Oddrun awoke, it was to the disapproving faces of the village elders, who had found her, surrounded by incense and pentacles, unconscious next to a ritual. They dragged her before the council and they unanimously voted to cast out Oddrun, imbuing her with her Earned name: Schmetterling. The Demon Touched. Oddrun Schmetterling gathered her things from her home, bid her mother and father goodbye, and left her village, never looking back. She felt imbued with a new purpose. She was to discover the cause of the Change and spread the word of her Patron, Sharira. For as she journeyed and spread the news of her gift-giver, so too would both their power grow.